


What We Want

by ArrowOlicityLover



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityLover/pseuds/ArrowOlicityLover
Summary: In the wake of Russell Brennan's death, Paige comes to see Mark- leading to a confession from each of them.





	What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last week, as a gift for a friend's birthday. It's based off spoilers for this week- Mark talking about him and Russell and writing the eulogy- except this is the way I would have preferred. With Paige.
> 
> And given that today's episode was part 2 of that spoiler, I've decided to post it.

“Paige,” I say, surprised, having opened the front door to her.

“Hey,” She replies, with a small smile. “I’m sorry to come unannounced. I was with Piper & Terese when Tyler came over, &…” She sighs, tears in her eyes. “He told us. I wanted to come see how you are.”

I force a smile & nod. “It’s okay,” I reply. “Come in.”

She walks in & I shut the door. We then hug, & I can’t help pushing my nose into her hair as I hold her close. I take a slow, deep breath… my lips coming so close to the skin of her shoulder…

“I’m sorry,” She softly says.

“Thanks,” I softly reply.

We reluctantly part & cross to the couch.

“How are you?” She asks as we sit down.

“I’m okay. It’s a lot to take in, but… I’m alright,” I reply. “Tyler blames himself for taking too long to decide to go. He thinks we didn’t get to say goodbye because of him.”

“Yeah, I heard that from him,” She replies, turning to face me as she tucks one leg up on the couch. She tilts her head. “Please tell me you haven’t told him you agree.”

“I haven’t.”

She smiles. “Good.”

“After what Dad did to him, I don’t hate him for taking the time to think it through.”

She nods.

“Where- where’s Gabe?”

She raises her eyebrow. “You trying to get rid of me that quickly, huh?” She asks with a smirk.

I smile. “No, just wondering.”

“Jack’s looking after him, even before all of this,” She replies. “So you have me for as long as you need.”

****

“This is really good,” She says, having read what I’ve written of Dad’s eulogy.

“Really?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She nods. “I know I only knew him a little, but this is really touching.”

I smile. “I was seven when he first taught me how to be a mechanic.”

She smiles. “You would have been cute,” She replies. “Really cute, mini Mark. In a pair of overalls. I would say you had grease marks on your face, but I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t let that happen.”

I smirk. “Actually… I did.”

She looks surprised.

“I wasn’t as fussy about that sort of thing as I am now,” I reply. “I loved getting dirty & working with Dad. I loved spending time with him, getting to know everything he knew, helping out as much as I could. He wanted all of us- even Chloe- to be mechanics with him. He got angry when I told him I wanted to be a police officer. A part of me has always wondered what it would have been like to be a mechanic, to work with him. A part of me will always feel guilty for letting him down.”

“Hey,” She replies, placing her hand on my leg. “You were following your dream. You wanted to be an officer. Never feel guilty for going for what you want, Mark. It’s your career, your life. You’re a good officer, & a good man. And I know Russell was proud of the man you are.”

I force a smile. “Except I wasn’t with you.”

“You were under pressure,” She replies. “It hurt so much at the time, but… I understand it all now. And we’re still friends, even after all we’ve been through. I forgave you a long time ago, Mark. Life’s too short for regrets.”

She smiles as she absentmindedly rubs my leg gently. I cup her cheek as I lean in, my eyes dropping to her lips as I close the gap & press my lips to hers gently. For a few seconds, she reciprocates before we part. She’s startled at first, stunned by it all, & I’m reminded of the way she was after our kiss in Queensland.

****

He kissed me.

_He kissed me._

Do I brush this off as just part of his grief? Or do I take it as a sign that I should stop avoiding the truth & be with him?

I look into his eyes, & that’s when I see it- the genuine love. The same look he had when we were together. Without thinking, I lean in & kiss him hard. He cups my cheek again as he wraps his other arm around me & pulls me against him. I slide my left hand into the back of his hair, my right still gripping his thigh. His hand slips under my shirt & slides up my back & I moan into his mouth. We part minutes later, both breathless.

“Are you sure about this?” I ask.

“I’m as sure as I was when I asked you to marry me,” He replies. “Are you sure?”

I nod, playing with his hair. “I know we had a chance to in Queensland, but I was scared. I was afraid you were letting your grief for Caitlin cloud your judgement. That you were only in love with me because I have Gabe, that we could be the family you’ve wanted. And I was afraid that I was being pulled back to you because you… because you are my first love & I will always be a little in love with you. I was afraid we weren’t thinking straight, that we were going to realise one day that we made a mistake, & I was afraid of losing you all over again. It wasn’t until I saw you & Elly.” I push my lips together tightly. “When she asked you to join her on the wine trip I gave her, I felt a pang of jealousy. When she told me how you had synced her calendar to yours, how you’d planned out reminders & a schedule, & I wished that it was all for me & not her. I tried to ignore it, I tried to pretend that I was happy for the both of you, but… every time I saw you two together, I wanted it to be me. I was jealous & I’ve been struggling to hide it because you deserve to be happy & I was the one who pushed you away, I was the one who encouraged Elly to be with you. But the more I watched, the more I hated it. We’re friends, & I’m so grateful that we were able to go back to being friends after we broke up, but…” I sigh. “You’re always so flirty, & I know you don’t mean to do it, but it makes my heart skip, it makes me feel wanted in a way I don’t think anyone else can make me feel. I’ve been struggling the last few weeks, trying to decide if I should stop hiding behind my fears & admit how I feel about you. And even when you kissed me, I wasn’t sure if this was real or just grief driving you.”

His hand slides just a little higher up my back & my breath catches in my throat.

“How do you feel about me?” He asks slowly, worried about my response.

I hesitate, a little scared to finally admit it. “I love you,” I whisper.

“Sorry, what was that?” He asks, before giving me a cheeky smile.

“I love you,” I reply, louder than before.

He smirks, gently rubbing his thumb over my cheek. He closes the gap, bringing his lips close to mine & stops.

“I love you too,” he whispers, before pressing his lips to mine.

****

I push my bedroom door shut & trap her between it & me. I kiss her, smirking against her lips as she moans & wraps her arms around me. I slip my hands under her shirt & slide them up her sides, her back arching, chest pressing against mine in response. Her hands slide around my neck & unbuttons my shirt as I cradle her body in my arms. She slides her hands up my chest, pushing my shirt aside & over my shoulders. As soon as my shirt is falling to the floor, I take hold of the hem of hers & pull it up, our kiss breaking momentarily as I pull it over her head. I drop it to the floor as I wrap my arm around her & pull her against me as I recapture her lips. I push her against the door, pressing my body against hers, both of us moaning.

I entwine my hands with hers as I lift them above our heads, pushing her hands against the door. She moans, pushing her chest against mine. I let go of her hands, sliding my fingers down her arms as we kiss, continuing down her sides & I bend my knees, bringing myself down to her level as my hands reach her thighs. I lift her up, her legs & arms wrapping round me as I hoist her up, bringing her hips hard against mine. I push her back against the door again, both of us moaning as our bodies press together, months of needing each other finally coming to the surface. Her right hand slips into my hair, gripping it tightly.

****

He gently lowers me onto his bed, my head on the pillow as he hovers above me, balancing his upper weight on his hand and right forearm that’s trapped behind my back. He brushes stray hairs from my face, tucking them behind my ear as we stare into each other’s eyes.

“I should never have arrested you,” He says, barely above a whisper. “I should have supported you.”

“Shh,” I reply. “You did what you thought was best at the time.”

“I let you down.”

“Mark, stop,” I reply. “That’s in the past. Just focus on right now. I want us to make love. I want you to make love to me.”

He stares at me for a moment & I pull him down, his lips crashing against mine. I moan, arching my back & his arm slips beneath my shoulders. He kisses a trail down my jaw & neck as he undoes my bra, pulling it off & tosses it aside. He kisses down my stomach, moving back as he does & undoes my jeans. I lift my hips, helping him to strip my jeans & I smirk as he tosses them aside. He makes eye contact with me before slowly cupping my sex. He rubs me through my panties & I moan.

****

I smirk as she gasps when I quickly pull her panties off. I pull her over so her hips are on the edge of the bed & kneel on the floor between her parted legs. I slowly slide my tongue up through her folds, smirking as she lets out a long moan. I do it again & her hips rise, trying to push me to her clit. I slide my arms under her thighs & hold her hips down from her sides, eliciting a whimper of protest from her.

I push my tongue in deeper & wiggle up & down, feeling her squirm & push against my flat hands. One of her hands grips the sheets as the other slips into my hair, nails digging into my scalp as she fights the pleasure. She places her feet on my back for support & rocks hard against me. Eventually I give in & shift focus, wrapping my lips around her clit & suck.

“Fuuuck! Maaaaark!” She screams, before fading to a whimper as she falls apart.

****

I grind my hips against his face, my sex against his mouth as he licks up my orgasm. I slide my other hand into his hair & tug towards me. He gets to his feet as he lifts my hips, moving me back to lying how I first was as he hovers above me. He leans down & kisses me. I moan into his mouth as I taste myself, continuing to moan as I wrap my arms around his neck & legs around his hips. I push up, pushing my hips against his & grind as best I can against his jean covered crotch.

“Paige,” He moans into my mouth.

“I want you, Mark,” I whisper.

I slide my hands down his chest & undo his belt, letting the ends hang as I quickly undo his jeans. I push his jeans & boxers down just far enough to free his length & wrap my hand around it, giving it a gentle tug as I rub up & down its length, smirking as he moans.

He rolls onto his side of his bed & I bite my lip as I watch him pull them off. We smile as he shifts above me once more, our lips meeting as he presses himself against me. I wrap my arms & legs around him, moaning as he rocks his hips, rubbing his length against my opening. I inhale sharply as he pushes the head of his length into me, tilting my head back as I bite my lip as he slowly pushes himself all the way in. He stills, his length buried to the hilt within me & rests his forehead against mine. I rub noses with him slowly, my hands slowly rubbing the back of his shoulders as he allows me a moment to adjust to having him inside me. We both know this is the first time I’ve made love since having Gabe. I press my lips to his & rock my hips. He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting in hard, & I cry out, nails scraping his shoulders. He slowly thrusts, lips never leaving mine & I moan into his mouth.

“Faster,” I whisper.

He thrusts a little faster & I can’t help using my legs against his lower back to lift my hips off the bed, a growl emanating deep in his chest coming in response to the new angle. He wraps his arms around my back for extra support & thrusts a little harder. I break our kiss, desperate for air as I approach my high. I wrap my limbs tighter around him, pressing myself further against him, my nails scraping his back as his lips find my neck, kissing me as he pushes in just that little bit deeper.

I cry out his name & he groans against my neck as we simultaneously reach our highs. I relax my hips, bringing my body back to his bed & his body follows, his hips gently thrusting as we both come down. I slide my hand into his hair, drawing an endless loop of circles against his scalp as we recover. He stills, his length almost buried to the hilt within me & we both nuzzle our faces into the nape of each other’s neck.

“I love you,” He whispers.

“I love you too,” I whisper back.

****

**One month later**

I rest my back against the bathroom door, ignoring Mark’s altering pleas for me to open the door & knocking on it. The last month has been hard. Ever since we’d reunited the day he’d learnt of Russell’s death, we were faced with tension. It wasn’t easy for me to tell Jack that I was with Mark again, despite Jack having moved on himself, nor was it easy for Mark to tell Elly. They’d been dancing around the possibility of dating ever since I’d encouraged it, & to watch her heart be broken again was hard. We’d been keeping it slow ever since- the biggest part was me & Gabe moving back in, though this time into Mark’s room. We’ve used protection all the times we’ve made love… minus that one time- the day we reunited.

But now I faced a bigger problem.

“Paige?” Mark asks, & I can feel he’s leaning against the door too.

A part of me wants to open the door, to let him in & share this with him. But I’m still coming to terms with this myself.

I look down once more at the stick clutched in both my hands.

A pregnancy test.

A _positive_ pregnancy test.


End file.
